just a little love
by fuxinsmiley
Summary: Authors note: this takes place after the final battle. Death the kid is now lord death. With his new found love Maka Albarn. Will he fail to keep her safe. (evil soul)


\\\I DON'T CARE ABOUT THIS. ITS TRASH

Authors note: this takes place after the final battle. Death the kid is now lord death. With his new found love Maka Albarn. Will he fail to keep her safe. (evil soul) There he stood. The new lord death with his mask in his hand. Footsteps emerged from the hallway. He knew who it was, "maka. My dear" his voice was slightly low. She walked up behind him and smiled. A light shimmering in her emerald eyes. "Kiddo-kun, you've been working for hours. Come. let's go home" she took his hand. He turned around and in one swift motion picked her up bridal style. Kissing her pasionetly. Maka placed her hand on his cheek softly kissing him back. He then pulled back and turned to the mirror. It started to glow purple. He stepped through it and set her down on the soft bed. She looked up at him and took off her tie, standing up taking her hair out of her pigtails. Kidd watched her hair flow past her shoulders. He dropped his mask on the floor and hung up his jacket, he walked to maka and took hold of her foot making her fall back on the bed, he started to unbuckle her shoes as he kissed her inner thigh. She watched his movements, what was he doing, where was he going with this? "Maka, i can still hear you talking in your head." he chuckled and took off her other boot. She blushed and looked away. They had never done anything sexual. He knows this is her first time and she didn't know if it was his. She couldn't figure it out. He stood up and started to undo his shirt, taking off his tie he tossed it aside carelessly. His OCD going out the window, all he was focused on was her, the way her green eyes looked at him and the way he remembered her curves in the bikini she had on the other day. "Maka. can you do something for me?" kid took off his shirt and looked at her. "What is it kid?" she sounded nervous. He leaned down to her ear. "Don't be afraid. I want you to undress and let me take lead. Okay?" he asked she stood still. Her breath trembling. "Y-yes" she stood up and took a few steps away from the bed. Turning her back to him she started taking off her clothes. He watched them drop to the floor and felt his erection growing. He turned her around and cupped her face. "Don't be afraid, your body is beautiful to me" she hated this, being exposed to a man. "Kid.. uhmmm.. I don't feel very… confident.." maka looked away. "Would you feel better if we were both naked?" kid asked making her blush harder. She nodded slightly and crawled onto the bed and hid her body under the blanket. He took off his shoes and started to undo his pants. She watched behind her hair. Knowing kid hated it when her face was covered. He took the rest of his clothes off and started to crawl under the blanket kissing up her leg. He stopped to kiss her stomach, "have a little one soon" he thought and finally reached her lips. Kissing her quickly. He started to rub her thigh and kissing her neck. "Kid… go quick. Get it over with. Please." he nodded and kissed her hard pushing into her. Hearing her whines of pain hurt him inside. Maka pulled away and held onto him. Tears left her eyes falling into the pillow. (somewhere else) Death and spirit were sitting in a red room sipping tea, as soon as death was going to take a drink. His eyes went wide as he turned to the mirror. The picture started to clear up and it was plain to see. "Well spirit, seems the kids are having fun" death chuckled as spirit shot up and stared at the image before him. Kid, the new lord death, naked ontop of his daughter who was also naked. "That bastard! I'll kill him!" spirit yelled as death watched the steam come out of his ears. Stine walked in and stood next to death "calm down spirit. Don't you understand what kid is doing?" death looked at stine "hes making her a reaper" he clapped his hands and bounced slightly. They watched as the bed started glowing purple. "Watch as their souls intertwine and become one" stine chuckled and lit up a cigarette.

(back to kid and maka) Kid closed his eyes and felt maka's soul. Growing bigger with his, soon they came together and made one. (time skip because i don't feel like writing smut)(its coming soon) Maka opened her eyes to show a gold rim around the beautiful green. Kid smiled at her and brushed her hair out of her face. "Now that is out of the way, i wont go slow and soft next time" he growled into her ear. She blushed and looked away "when is next time?" she asked, kid laughed "when ever you want" he stood up and pulled on boxers walking to his office, "42-42-564 when ever you want him knock on deaths door" he muttered out loud and watched as his dad apeared in his mirror. "Hey. hiya. Hello kiddo. Whats up" death bouced. Kid fixed his hair "father, the dead is done, maka is now a reaper" he said and leaned on his desk. "Good job kiddo. You know what you have to do next. I don't have much time." death sighed, as kid nodded "i know dad, im trying, i will carry on the name, if its the last thing i do" kid looked at his father determined. "Goodbye father" kid said and walked back to his bedroom seeing the window open curtains blowing in the wind. He couldn't feel maka's soul anymore. "Maka" he screamed into the night. Just then his father appeared in his mirror. "Kiddo! Soul has kidnaped maka" he said as kid called in liz and patty. Putting his reaper cloak on and his mask. "I have to save her!" he yelled as the girls changed into the guns, he jumped out of the window and landed on his skateboard, speeding off. He could smell souls cologne in the air. How he hated it. "Kid, why would soul take her?" liz asked. "He's still pissed!" kid yelled and went faster. He heard maka's screaming coming from souls apartment. He busted through the window and the sight before him made him sick to his stomach, maka was tied down to souls bed, her skirt was ripped and her shirt… where was her shirt?! There was blood on his bed. Her eyes filled with tears lit up when she saw kid. "Kid-kun! Please hurry before he comes back!" she whisper yelled. Her voice was obviously horse from screaming. He quickly untied her and just as he lifted her up soul walked in. "kid?! What the fuck. This is so not cool" he said and smirked. Kid was blind with rage, "liz, take maka to my father and stine." he handed maka to liz and watched liz run out the door then looked at soul. "Who the hell do you think you are. Laying a hand on a woman" kid yelled and shot at soul. Watching his arm transform to a scythe. Kid lunged at soul and held the gun to his head as soul held the blade to kids neck. "You really are stupid." kid said and pulled the trigger. Soul fell to the floor motionless. Kid looked down at him. "Your fucking disgusting" he said and ran after liz. Kid ran into the room "where is she?!" he yelled as patty transformed grabbing his arm "kid stop. Your too angry" she said as his dad entered the room "kiddo. Stine is examining her, internal and external damage" death raised his hand. Kid dropped to his knees, and started crying "dad, you didn't see her. Soul had her tied down, t-there was blood" he cried into his hands. An hour later stine came into the room. "Kid. she has some internal bleeding, but she will be fine, her body is slightly bruised" stine cleaned his glasses. "C-can i see her?" he asked, "shes asleep now. Its best not to wake her" spirit walked into the room with liz beside him. She was crying slightly.

(next day) Maka sat up in kids bed and streached, whimpering at the pain that was pulsing through her body. Kid walked in with a some pain meds and water, "good morning my dear" he kissed her head and placed the meds in her hand. "Kid.. is soul… dead" she asked and took the pills and washed it down with water. "He is.." kid sighed and pulled away from maka. "Did you kill him?" she asked and looked at him. Her gold and green eyes started to pool with tears as he nodded and turned around. "Th-thank you" she cried. Holding her knees to her chest, he didn't know how to react. He sat on the bed "maka, i had to. Who knows who he would have attacked." she picked her head up and wiped her tears. "Kid.. i love you." she said and looked down. He pulled her chin to him softly. "I love you maka. With all my heart and then some." he said and kissed her deeply. She held onto him for dear life. "Kiddo-kun, don't let me go" she whispered to him and smiled. h e shook his head "why do you think i turned you into a reaper?" he chuckled and moved the hair from her eyes softly. "Just means we need to get married. No big deal" kid added with a chuckled. Makas eyes went wide. "N-no big deal?! What do you mean no big deal? A marriage is a really big deal" she said her voice cracked a little. He laughed "maka calm down it was only a joke, to see how you feel about marriage" he kissed her head and laid down holding onto her and he drifted to sleep saying "i will always protect you. Never leaving my side" (time skip) Maka laid on the bed a book in hand. Kid appeared in the mirror "good afternoon pretty lady" she looked up at him and smiled "well hello" kid smiled back "just calling to check in on you, see how your feeling" maka sat up more "i feel better than ever" she had the biggest grin on her that kid has ever seen. "Well good. Because tonight i was thinking about having an us night if you know what i mean" he chuckled as she blushed "uh… y-yeah sure" her giggle echoed in his ears and made his heart flutter. He was so in love with this girl that he's been friends with for years. "Alright then. Ill be home in a few hours. I love you maka" he smiled as she blew him a kiss and hung up. Maka knew what to expect. But was she ready to have sex again?

Later that night kid walked into the bedroom and started to take off his jacket. "Maka. we have to talk" she looked up at him "what is it kid? Is everything okay?" she asked her voice was shaking slightly. "Yes everything is fine, my father is just pressuring me to carry on the family name if you know what i mean". She nodded and looked away "i know…" he kneeled down and grabbed her hand. "Please don't be scared.. We need to do this, i know your not ready but i promise to take care of you". His yellow eyes looked into hers as she nodded "o-okay" kid leaned down and kissed her cupping her face. She kissed him back and wrapped her arms around him, her breath started to get heavy his hands found the way down her back and then up her shirt. She shuttered at his touch, she knew she had to do this, and in her heart she knew that she loved kid do death. Doing him and his dad this favor. He slowly worked his way down to her skirt, pulling it down softly. Kid stood and looked at the girl he called his.


End file.
